


[podfic] in our bedroom after the war

by duckgirlie



Series: Podfic Gothic: "In Our Bedroom After the War" Anthology [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Everybody Lives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of in our bedroom after the war, by willshakeaspear(no author summary)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Podfic Gothic: "In Our Bedroom After the War" Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746403
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] in our bedroom after the war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Our Bedroom After the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105243) by [willshakeaspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willshakeaspear/pseuds/willshakeaspear). 



> this was recorded for a voiceteam challange for music week! it was my first time cutting up music directly into a scene, which was a fun experiment. the song is 'in our bedroom after the war' by stars, which also gives this podfic and the original work its title.

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dzrdlbvlxmri94x/in_our_bedroom_after_the_war_final.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/08f1899dql4tj11/in_our_bedroom_after_the_war_final.m4b/file)


End file.
